I'll Be Home For Christmas
by LonelyHearts2008
Summary: Veneziano has a special present for his brother. Spamano Shonen-ai. Rated T for Romano's filthy mouth.


Christmas Eve

* * *

><p>Veneziano noticed that Romano always got solemn around the holidays. Valentine's Day and Christmas in specific. He seemed a little more snippy if Germany happened to show up to visit Veneziano.<p>

Well, he seemed more snippy _in general_.

But, this year, Veneziano had just the _perfect_ present for his brother.

"Fratello, what do you want for Christmas this year?" Veneziano asked. They were currently dressing their Christmas tree. Romano huffed, throwing his hands to his sides.

"Look, Veneziano; I don't give a damn _what_ you get me. I thought I told you this already." Romano said.

"I know, Romano. I just wanted to get you something special this year."

"You get me something special _every _year." Romano replied, rolling his eyes.

"I mean, _really_ special!" Veneziano cried happily, waving his arms about wildly.

"It's _fine_. Really."

Veneziano sighed. "Okay..." He smiled to himself; he already knew what Romano was getting this year.

* * *

><p>"Fratello! Phone's for you!"<p>

Romano snatched the phone from his brother, placing the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?"

_"Roma?"_

"Spagna..." Romano said flatly.

_"It's been a while, huh?"_ Spain asked.

"Too long."

A brief pause overcame them.

"Are you coming for Christmas this year?" asked the Italian.

_"Oh...I don't think I'm going to be able to make it this year..."_

Romano sighed. "You said that _last_ year."

_"I know, querido. Lo siento. I really wish I could make it, but I have so much stuff to do here."_ Spain said. _"I'm so sorry."_

"Whatever." Romano muttered.

_"My boss is breathing down my neck, querido, so I'll catch up with you later."_

"Mm-hm."

_"Te amo mucho, Roma."_ Spain cooed.

"Whatever."

Romano slammed the phone down, rushing past Veneziano to head to his room.

"Fratello?"

"Don't talk to me right now, Veneziano. I'm not in the mood." Romano barked. Veneziano backed down, giving Romano enough time to slam his door shut.

* * *

><p>Veneziano knocked on the door, frowning at the sobs from inside.<p>

"What?" Romano sobbed.

"Do you want to come out, Romano? I want to watch a Christmas movie with you." Veneziano said.

"No." came the reply.

"Come on, Fratello! It's Christmas! We should make the most out of our holiday!"

Romano sighed. "Fine. I'll come out. I won't enjoy it, but I'll come."

* * *

><p>Veneziano decided to turn in early, and encouraged Romano to do the same. He was just excited for Christmas, that was all. Romano didn't want to go to bed. He couldn't sleep. The conversation with Spain kept replaying in his mind.<p>

He hadn't seen Spain since he and Veneziano united. It would have been really nice if he could have made it for Christmas. They had a strange relationship. Both had agreed, Romano begrudgingly, that they had _some_ degree of love for the other. Spain's love for Romano ran a bit deeper on the surface. Romano would never say it out loud, but he loved that silly Spaniard with all of his heart.

But, he had to sleep. He couldn't stay awake, thinking about _that_ man. He buried his face in the pillow and pulled the covers over his head, willing his body to sleep.

Romano didn't know when he actually drifted off to sleep, but when he did, he was _gone_, snoring deeply.

* * *

><p><span>Christmas Day<span>

* * *

><p>"Fratello! Fratello! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Veneziano cried, jumping onto his brother's bed.<p>

"No shit..." Romano replied tiredly.

"Are you ready for your presents?"

"Why not? I'm already up."

* * *

><p>Soon, they had finished opening presents. Romano was especially surprised that <em>Germany<em> gave him a present.

"I like everything I got!"

"Yeah." Romano replied flatly.

"Aren't you happy, Fratello?" Veneziano asked, tilting his head.

"I guess so..."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, making both Italies jump.

"Who the hell could that be?" Romano grumbled. He got up, making his way to the door. "Who is it?"

_"Delivery!"_ cried a voice on the other side of the door.

Romano turned to Veneziano, the nation shrugging.

"Must be another Christmas present." he said.

Sighing as the person rang the doorbell again, Romano decided to open it, coming face-to-face with the delivery person.

"What?" he growled.

"I have a delivery for Lovino Vargas." he said.

Romano raised an eyebrow. He couldn't make out who the delivery man was; the bill of his hat obscured his face. "I'm...Lovino Vargas..."

The delivery man laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Lovino asked. "Where's my fucking package?"

"Oh, _querido_. I _am_ your package!" cried the delivery man.

"_What_?"

He pulled his hat off, shaking out his hair, revealing Spain, standing happily on the doorstep.

"Oh, my God..." Romano muttered, covering his mouth.

"Roma.."

_"Spagna..._"

"Surprise!" Veneziano cried. "Are you surprised?"

Silently, Romano willed himself into Spain's arms, letting him embrace him warmly. "Very..."

Veneziano ushered them inside, swinging a piece of mistletoe over their heads.

"Wh-"

"I think he wants us to kiss, Roma."

Spain tilted Romano's chin, laying a simple, romantic kiss upon his lips. He pulled away, placing his forehead against Romano's.

"_Feliz Navidad, querido..._"

Romano smiled, almost brightly.

"_Buon Natale...Spagna..._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a spur-of-the-moment thing I thought of at six in the morning. I waited all day to type this out! I'm so happy with the way this turned out. I think it's so **_**sweet**_**! Hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**LonelyHearts2008**


End file.
